List of All That sketches
This is a list of sketches on ''All That. Notable sketches from Seasons 1–6 Good Burger * Seasons 1–5, 9–10 A sketch took place at a fast food restaurant called Good Burger featuring a clueless cashier, Ed. (played by Kel Mitchell in Seasons 1–5 and Ryan Coleman in Seasons 9–10). The skits later became the premise for the ''Good Burger movie starring Kel Mitchell, reprising his role as Ed, and Kenan Thompson as a new character named Dexter. Dan Schneider played Ed's frequently irritated boss Mr. Bailey during the first five seasons and in the film. Dullmont Junior High School * Seasons 1–6 A recurring location that served as the setting for many sketches based on life as a middle school student. At the school, strange things would happen, mainly due to the insane staff which consists of: * Principal William Baines Pimpell (Kenan Thompson): The principal of the school, his namesake is a gigantic pulsing pimple on his forehead. He spoke with a speech impediment, and always introduced himself by taking long breaths between each word in his name ("Principal William..... Baines.....Pimpell!"), often putting emphasis on the "P"s. His methods of running the school are lackluster, as all he ever wants to talk about is his pimple. (Seasons 2–5) Kenan Thompson reprises the role in Season 7 during the episode he hosted. * Miss Fingerly (Lori Beth Denberg): An apparently clueless teacher who demonstrates a surprising lack of knowledge about virtually every subject she covers; she is frequently challenged by odd students and the rest of the staff. However, she occasionally displays hidden competency, and is known to defend her students against threats (as seen in a Superdude sketch where she attacked Milkman's goons). She also loves to sing original compositions on guitar. In a class reunion sketch featuring Mavis and Clavis, it is revealed that Miss Fingerly has been teaching at Dullmont for at least a century, and yet remains youthful-looking. (Seasons 1–4) * Coach Kreeton (Kel Mitchell): A gym teacher who hates children and constantly has pain inflicted on him; he once had his hand stuck in a waffle iron, and then fell out a window. His catchphrases are "Goood", "Oh, the life I live is sad!", and "You upset me in ways I can't understand!" Coach Kreeton is also the cousin of Clavis. In a sketch during the All That Tenth Anniversary Special, it was revealed that he quit teaching at Dullmont Junior High because he couldn't deal with "those demon crazy communist children", even though Principal Pimpell keeps asking him to come back. This sketch also became one of the more popular sketches of the entire show, and also Kel's favorite sketch. (Seasons 1–5) * Miss Piddlin (Kenan Thompson): The Lunch lady who is completely obsessed with peas; she offers the vegetable with every lunch menu, and frequently talks about how much she loves them. If people resist, express dislike, or generally do not praise her peas, Miss Piddlin violently attacks them, then makes a remark such as "Oops, Miss Piddlin almost lost her temper" or "Miss Piddlin almost let her maniacal rage get the best of her". When angered, smoke emerges from around her neck. In later episodes, Miss Piddlin begins traveling to different locations, such as a camping trip, a cooking contest, or a day at the beach, in her quest to feed children peas. Another episode showed Miss Piddlin's home life on Halloween; the audience discovers that she various pea-base objects in her house ranging from a Pea-ano to a Peacock. At the end of her skit, everyone would sing a song about peas, such as Eat a Pea, Give Peas a Chance, Why Can't Peas Be Friends?, Peas Are Jolly Good Vegetables, Peas Are the Champions, Peas Are The World, Peas Are a Few of My Favorite Things, and The Plate Beneath My Peas. She also performed a duet with Miss Tula (see below) called Peas and Carrots (Seasons 3–5) ** Julio (Josh Server): Miss Piddlin's assistant, who is completely terrified of her and her rage. After bringing Miss Piddlin peas--something he can do no matter where the cafeteria lady currently is--he begs her not to hurt him ("There's no need to strike me!") and then runs off screaming. He provides musical accompaniment on guitar whenever Miss Piddlin wants to sing one of her pea-based songs. (Seasons 3–5) ** Miss Tula (Christy Knowings): A proud Texan lunch lady who appears in a single sketch. She is completely obsessed with carrots, and competes with Miss Piddlin to establish her vegetable's popularity in the cafeteria. With the help of two students (Leon and Amanda), she learns that peas and carrots can go well together and begins compromising; however, Miss Piddlin refuses to do so and upends her with a tray of peas, asserting her dominance over the menu. * Tandy Spork (Josh Server): The Highly Medicated Vegetarian Secretary of Dullmont. She became a teacher in Season 4 as the teacher of Home Economics. She almost always suffers some sort of cranial trauma in every sketch, such as when she's bashed against the head or when she falls out a window. One episode of "Okrah" had her competing with Miss Fingerly for the secret crush of Lester Oaks, Construction Worker. (Seasons 3–5) * Janitor Gaseous (Danny Tamberelli): A slovenly janitor who loved to scream "SQUAT AND ROT!" and would then belch loudly. Janitor Gaseous was first mentioned in a "Repairman" sketch before debuting in Season 4. (Seasons 4–5) * Mr. Treble (Zack McLemore): Dullmont Junior High School's Music teacher. He is prone to making bizarre non sequiturs and comments. In one sketch, it is revealed that he has multiple personalities that argue with one another and make him do odd things. * Ms. Klump (Christy Knowings): A ditsy teacher that replaced Miss Fingerly as the regular teacher after Lori Beth Denberg left the show. In a "Channel 6 ½ Sports" sketch, her full name was revealed to be Ms. Ernestine Klump. (Seasons 5–6) Have a Nice Day with Leroy & Fuzz * Seasons 4–6 A parody of that features Leon Frierson as Leroy, a boy who hosts a children's TV show with the help of Fuzz (performed by Kevin Carlson), an annoying blue puppet similar to a Muppet. The sketch has Leroy discussing a topic that irritates him and most other children, such as homework, bedtime, brushing teeth, sharing, or taking a bath. Fuzz then chimes in by describing the positive aspects of each topic, frequently singing annoying songs or discussing the games he likes to play. Leroy has no patience for this, and insults and assaults Fuzz in various ways, such as hitting him with heavy objects. At the end of each sketch, Leroy devises a way to have Fuzz painfully removed from the screen, including placing him in a shipping crate marked "CUBA," launching him into space, or flushing him down a toilet. He would then reiterate that he hates whatever the topic of the show was (aside from one where he changed his mind about babysitters after meeting the attractive teenage girl his parents had hired to watch him) then tells the children to "Have a Nice Day." The Spice Boys * Seasons 5–6 A parody of Spice Girls that consisted of five different kinds of boys with an unnamed female manager (played by Christy Knowings). They attempt to sing at end of a Spice Boy segment. There have been segments of the Spice Boys signing autographs, a QA, recording a song, and signing autographs in their hotel room. The Boys are: * Hairy Spice (played by Danny Tamberelli) is the hairiest. * Sweaty Spice (played by Nick Cannon) sweats all the time and is also very effeminate. * Mumbly Spice (played by Josh Server) mumbles a lot. * Dead Spice is dead. He isn't played by a cast member, but instead a plastic skeleton prop. * Spice Cube (played by Kenan Thompson) was formerly Burt Spice who was kicked out for being too nerdy. He reinvented himself as a rapper (parodying Ice Cube) to get back in, but he sometimes regresses into his more nerdier outlooks. Starring Danny Tamberelli, Nick Cannon, Josh Server (Seasons 5-6), Kenan Thompson (Season 5) Walter the Earboy * Seasons 1–3 A parody of sitcoms featuring Walter the Earboy (Josh Server); his name is derived from the fact that each of his ears is almost as large as his entire head (as the theme song puts it, "His ears are REALLY BIG!"). Earboy and his friends Pizza Face (Kel Mitchell), who has a literal slice of pizza on his head, Tinsel Teeth (Alisa Reyes) whose mouth is full of Christmas decorations, and Four Eyes (Angelique Bates) who has four eyeballs in two sockets, are the outcasts of Dullmont Jr. High, and frequently devise ways to become popular or likable. To this end, Earboy frequently seeks the aid of H. Ross Perot (Katrina Johnson), who is depicted as a bizarre elderly man who does insane things such as keeping a homeless man for a pet or shooting arrows at chicken legs hanging on his wall; whenever anyone questions Perot's motivations, he replies "'Cause I got FOUR BILLION DOLLARS!" Despite his oddities, Perot does occasionally give Earboy good advice, and the teenage freak often comes out ahead. Starring Josh Server as Walter the Earboy, Kel Mitchell as Pizza Face, Katrina Johnson as Ross Perot, Alisa Reyes as Tinsel Teeth, Angelique Bates as Four Eyes The Island Girls * Seasons 2–3 The Island Girls starred Lori Beth Denberg and Alisa Reyes as Fran and Kiki, two girls who were stranded on a deserted island after Kiki's boat collided with Fran's boat as seen in the theme song that is a spoof of . Fran desperately wanted to escape the island and often devised ways to reach civilization. Unfortunately, the happy-go-lucky (and stupid) Kiki would constantly end up ruining Fran's ideas. Occasionally, visitors would come to the island such as a group of pirates (played by Angelique Bates and Josh Server) looking for buried treasure, natives from a neighboring island (played by Kel Mitchell and Josh Server) looking for human sacrifices to give to their sacred hamster, three-armed aliens (played by Kenan Thompson and Josh Server) who are visiting Earth, and Kiki's sister Didi (played by Katrina Johnson) who has the same personality as her sister. Fran would always hope to escape with them only to see them driven away by Kiki's silly actions. The sketch always ended with Kiki singing her "Forever and Ever" song and Fran knocking herself unconscious so that she wouldn't have to hear Kiki sing. Alisa Reyes mentioned at the 2011 Comikazee Panel that this was her favorite sketch. Baggin' Saggin' Barry * Seasons 1–2 This sketch starred Kenan Thompson as Baggin' Saggin' Barry, a boy with extremely large pants. Barry's friends were often stuck in unfortunate situations. Thankfully, he would always have everything that the group needed in his enormous pants, including food, drinks, entertainment, and even transportation (one sketch featured him pulling a full-sized airplane out of his pants). In one notable episode in Season 2, Barry met Baggin' Saggin' Mary (Alisa Reyes), and the two engaged in a battle of who had more stuff in their pants. He lost the battle but he got some advice from Clavis to believe what's in his pants and he eventually beats Mary (by pulling Abraham Lincoln out of his pants) and they get married and have children. This sketch inspired the title of a later Kenan & Kel episode "Baggin' Saggin' Kel". Vital Information * Season 1–6, 10 Vital Information was a sketch in which Lori Beth Denberg (later Danny Tamberelli and Lil' JJ during the relaunch, respectively). The Adventures of Superdude * Seasons 1–5 A parody of the comic book character, Superman. The sketch revolved around a teenage superhero (played by Kenan Thompson) whose alter ego was named Mark Can't (a possible reference to Clark Kent). His girlfriend was Penny Lane (a possible reference to ), both characters also appearing in Dullmont Junior High School, and his main nemesis was Milk Man (a possible reference to Lex Luthor). Superdude's one weakness was being lactose intolerant (he could not be touched by dairy products), therefore all of his villains were dairy-themed: Milk Man, Butter Boy, Cow Boy, and Yogurl (the majority of these villains are played by Kel Mitchell). A few notable characters appeared in Superdude sketches: * Mark Can't/Superdude (Kenan Thompson): The sensitive teenage superhero; his powers included flight, super-strength, and a "magnetic butt". When he introduces himself, people say it's (one of Kenan's characters) all over again instead of "it's a bird, it's a plane;" for example, "it's Pierre Escargot, it's Spice Cube, it's Principal Pimpell, it's Superdude." He always lists his super powers followed by tidbits of his personal life such as the fact that he's a Capricorn and doing laundry for the elderly. When the sketch begins, Mark is out with Penny and a couple guys harass them and scare Mark away. Then Superdude arrives and takes care of the harassers. After the harassers are fended off, one of Superdude's enemies would show up and immobilize him with a dairy product. Upon having the dairy product removed from him, Superdude would defeat his enemies. One sketch took place at Dullmont Jr. High School with Miss Fingerly appearing where a trial was televised on Channel 106B News that found Milkman not guilty and him attacking Dullmont afterwards. (Seasons 1–5) * Penny Lane (Angelique Bates in Seasons 1–2, Alisa Reyes in Season 3, and Christy Knowings in Seasons 4–5): Superdude's girlfriend and a parody of . She was often kidnapped and held hostage. When Mark was threatened, she would beg the bullies not to do something horrible and specific, which they would always do. (Seasons 1–5) * The Sweaty Woman (Lori Beth Denberg): A large lady who was always sweating in the presence of Superdude. She often yelled out useful information and babbling questions, and occasionally produced objects from her person such as a pitcher of milk or a blow dryer (Seasons 3–4) * The Explaining Girl (Katrina Johnson in Seasons 1–3, Amanda Bynes in Seasons 4–5): In every Superdude sketch, someone would not know what "lactose intolerant" meant, and a little girl would appear from extremely odd places (such as inside a freezer, a grocery display, or a barrel in a western bar) to explain it. She would also help Superdude if he was drenched by milk or any other dairy products. After the villain was defeated, the Explaining Girl would quote to Superdude "You're the best Superdude. Even if you are lactose intolerant" and Superdude would proceed to hug her. (Seasons 1–5) * Milk Man (Josh Server): Superdude's recurring nemesis that uses milk-based weapons. His crimes include kidnapping Santa Claus and creating a "funny milk" that made everyone laugh uncontrollably (a nod to the Joker venom) (Seasons 1–3) * Butter Boy (Kel Mitchell): A villain in a butter suit. He is Milk Man's "butter-in-law." Butter Boy was melted by Superdude's heat vision and his head was sent flying. (Season 2) * Yo Gurl (Kel Mitchell): A female villain made of yogurt who throws yogurt and self-proclaimed "Queen of Acedopolis." She was frozen by Superdude's cold breath. (Season 3) * Imposter Superdude (Amanda Bynes): A little girl who pretended to be Superdude to rob a bank. She had no superpowers, but still managed to trick the populace into believing she was him until it involved figuring who the real Superdude was by using a dairy-based product on them. (Season 3) * Cow Boy (Kel Mitchell): An outlaw cowboy dressed as a cow who attacks with milk out of his udders. Superdude defeated him by tying up his udders. (Season 4) * The Dairy Godfather (Josh Server): A crime boss who is the godfather of all dairy and has a Marlon Brando-type accent. He owns a turtle for a pet and arranged for the capture of Penny Lane as part of his plot to eliminate Superdude and take over the city's dairy supplies. Unlike the other Superdude villains, the Dairy Godfather is assisted by his henchmen (played by Leon Frierson, Mark Saul, and an unnamed actor). (Season 5) Ask Ashley * Seasons 3–6 Ask Ashley''All That: Fresh Out the Box'', Steve Holland, Pocket Books, 1998 was a sketch starring Amanda Bynes as a little girl named Ashley announced by Dan Schneider, who offered advice from her bedroom on a TV series. She was sweet and friendly until she read letters sent in by clueless viewers. After reading a letter, Ashley would go on a violent tirade against the letter's author (although in one scene did act normal, but that was after she read a letter from a boy who asked why he was being ignored, which Ashley does after she picks up another letter). Her characteristic phrase, "Thaaaaat's me!" during the sketch became one of the sketch's trademarks. (In later sketches, children in the audience could be heard saying it with her.) The first letter that Ashley ever read was written by somebody who had no idea how to turn their peanut butter and jam sandwich over (her mother put the jelly on the wrong side) and Ashley yelled "TURN THE STINKING SANDWICH OVER!!!!" In one memorable sketch, Dr. Joyce Brothers made an appearance to talk to Ashley about her tirades and even read one of the letters, and like Ashley (who was her biggest fan) also launched into a tirade when it came to the letter about a kid who wasn't using the lights when the kid was stumbling in the dark. Another sketch had Danny Tamberelli playing a boy named Robert Freeman who arrived in Ashley's room and read her a letter on how he can get his letter to Ashley to which Ashley told him to use the mail and then orders him to get out of her room. The final letter read by Ashley (in the original series finale) was asking her why she is so mean to everyone who sends letters. In an episode of The Amanda Show, Amanda opens a letter on stage. She reads the greeting, "Dear Amanda," and the crowd responded "Thaaaaaat's me!" Amanda responded by saying "No, different show, different show". There is another episode where Stuart takes over Ashley, but is caught by Kevin and a few cops. He fires everyone except the female producer who showed more sympathy to him. In the 10th anniversary, when Nick Cannon was introduced on Via Satellite, he said "that's me, wait, that's not my sketch." Ishboo * Seasons 1–3 Ishboo (played by Kenan Thompson) was a foreign exchange student whose customs were rather unusual to Americans. It was proper in Ishboo's foreign land (which was never named) to shout "Walla Walla Woo!" and hide behind furniture in a panic after somebody sneezed. It was proper to bark like a dog while proposing a toast. It was customary to give your psychiatrist a live lobster on your first visit. When Ishboo's American friends gave him a birthday cake, he ran for a fire extinguisher in a panic and immediately doused the candles, asking, "How dare you set fire to my birthday cake?" It is suspected that Ishboo may have been a fake, as he is quite adept at getting out of troublesome situations-even those he "did not understand" seconds before. To escape from predicaments, he would hypnotize people by using his "swinging jewel". Comedian Sinbad guest starred as Ishboo's father Sinboo. USS Spaceship * Seasons 3–4 A parody of Star Trek. It featured Captain Tantrum (played by Amanda Bynes), commander of the U.S.S. Spaceship. She was only a child and often whined and screamed to get her way. Her crew included: * Singo (played by Kel Mitchell): A navigator/gunner who sang everything he said. * Commander Kanker (played by Josh Server): A crewman who tried to reason with Captain Tantrum and often failed. * Officer Ulcer (played by Kenan Thompson): A "Japanese" engineer who spoke in a Scottish accent and followed orders. He was responsible for accidentally vaporizing the previous captain of the U.S.S. Spaceship named Captain Peril with a hand laser during an attack from Thumbtax. * Susumi (played by Alisa Reyes): The ship's communications expert. * Lt. Fondue (played by Christy Knowings): Susumi's replacement. They traveled around space and often encountered villains such as these: * Thumbtax (played by Lori Beth Denberg): A mechanical woman who is the hostile queen of Thumbtax race. She speaks in a ridiculous lisp. She was once fended off by a mocking alien called a Spongoid (played by John Leguizamo). * Swinestein (played by Tricia Dickson): The captain of a ship of Piganoids (a race of pig-like aliens from Porkus II that want to have the galaxy to themselves). * Crouton (played by Danny Tamberelli): As his name suggests, he is a large, human-like croûton with mental-based abilities. He is vulnerable to Singo's singing. * Velcro (played by Zack McLemore): A felt-made alien with a customizable face and removable hands. Captain Tantrum would often scream and cry when she encountered the villains. In one memorable sketch, the crew defeated the greedy Piganoids by sending over a missile and then energizing it sending bacon flying everywhere. After the alien villain was defeated, Captain Tantrum would tell her crew to set course to wherever she wants to go. Starring Amanda Bynes as Captain Tantrum, Kel Mitchell as Singo, Josh Server as First Mate, Kenan Thompson as Officer Ulcer, Alisa Reyes as Susumi, and Christy Knowings as Lt. Fondue. Loud Librarian * Seasons 2–4 A sketch starring Lori Beth Denberg as Mrs. Hushbaum, a librarian. Ironically, who was very loud in her library. She commonly honked her air horn and blew her whistle while students are studying. She always engaged in noisy activities such as these: * bowling, * fighting a bull, * hosting a New Year's Eve party, * herding sheep, * talking loudly on the phone, * chomping on chips, * bouncing on a pogo stick, * using a jackhammer, * working a "Test Your Strength" game, * riding a motorcycle, * making popcorn, * feeding a parrot * frying bacon, * shaving, * sharpening pencils, * playing a pinball game, * playing an organ, * using a hair dryer, * using a leaf blower, * singing "America, the Beautiful" into a vacuum, * practicing karate, * lifting weights, * dancing to the Macarena, and even * engaging in a rock guitar battle. Ironically, when someone else in the library made the tiniest sound, including asking her to stop what she was doing, she would scream things like, "QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY! CAN'T YOU READ?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE?! HUSH! IF YOU CAN'T BE SILENT, THEN I WILL BE VIOLENT!" A trademark of the sketch was her air horn, and the signs she had placed around the library that read, "Quiet", "No Talking", "Stifle", "Hush", "Silence", and "Shhh". Starring Lori Beth Denberg as Ms. Hushbum; this was also Lori Beth's favorite sketch. Other sketches Notable sketches from Seasons 7–10 References Category:Lists Category:All That